


The Drop

by elirwen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Merlin Olympics, Ski Jumping, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: Arthur is a ski jumper and Merlin can't stop worrying about him, not after what happened a year ago.





	The Drop

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Merlin Olympics 2018.
> 
> I don't really know much about ski jumping so I apologise if I managed to use wrong terminology or something. Let me know if you notice anything wrong.

“Be careful,” Merlin whispers, presses a quick kiss to Arthur’s lips.

“I will,” Arthur says, smiling.

Merlin’s grip on Arthur’s hands tightens. He can’t get himself to let go, his eyes misting over.

“I’ll be fine,” Arthur whispers, pressing another soft kiss to Merlin’s lips.

Someone calls Arthur’s name.

“Trust me,” Arthur says, tugging one of his hands free and caressing Merlin’s face.

Merlin lets go of his other hand too then, wrapping him in a hug instead, a single sob escaping his lips.

“I love you,” he murmurs into Arthur’s ear.

“Love you too,” Arthur says back, his gloved hand running soothingly over the back of Merlin’s head.

“I’ll wait for you at the landing zone,” Merlin says, forces himself to let go, stumbling backwards, and wipes the tears from his eyes.

Arthur gives him one more encouraging smile before he follows one of the organisers dressed in the olympic games uniform.

 

*

 

_**a year ago** _

It all happens so fast. One moment Arthur is in the air, his posture perfect, his skis at the right angle, flying with his usual confidence and grace, a moment later his right ski dips down and he plummets to the ground.

Merlin’s heart stops as he watches him hit the slope, his body tumbling and sliding down until the friction stops him near the bottom of the hill. Merlin’s heart kicks into overdrive then and he starts running towards the entrance to the landing area.

Paramedics get to Arthur first, always at the ready were an accident to happen, and someone pulls him away when he tries to get to Arthur. He struggles for a few desperate moments, his eyes on Arthur lying mere feet in front of him, unmoving, unconscious. All the fight leaves his body, replaced by a wave of dizziness. His knees buckle under him and he slides down to the ground, his fall slowed down thanks to the tight grip of the person holding him back.

Arthur is moved to a stretcher, his neck secured in a neck brace. He shows no signs of waking up. Someone kneels in front of Merlin, saying something, but it takes a while before the words register, before he can lift his gaze from the person’s chest to their face.

“That’s it, just look at me,” the person, Gwaine, says. “Let’s get you out of here, ok?”

He looks over Merlin’s shoulder, nodding at the person holding him. Together they pull Merlin onto his feet and take their place at each of his sides, pulling his arms over their shoulders and guiding him away from the landing zone.

He’s dragged somewhere warm, laid down and covered by a blanket.

His “where’s Arthur?” and an attempt to sit up are met with Gwaine pressing him back down, wrapping one more blanket around him.

“They’re taking him to the hospital. I’ll take you there when I’m sure you won’t pass out on me,” Gwaine says, trying for his usual carefree smile, but he can’t stop a hint of worry from leaking through.

 

*

_**now** _

The wind conditions are perfect, the temperature low enough to be freezing, but the sunshine makes it seem warmer. Merlin watches the ski jumpers as they glide through the air, land without trouble. He wishes he could relax, but the fear is still there, ever present. He’s seen Arthur jump many times since the accident and he’s always on edge, always worried, but this time it’s different. It’s worse. The atmosphere of the Olympic games magnifying all his fears.

“How’re you holding up?” Gwaine asks, joining him at the railing.

Merlin shrugs, shoving his hands into his pockets to hide how much they’re shaking.

Arthur’s name is announced then and Merlin glances up, watches the tiny figure of his husband on the bench on top of the jumping ramp. He sees him get ready and suddenly can’t watch anymore. He turns around, barrels into Gwaine and hugs him, his eyes squeezed shut.

 

*

 

_**a year ago** _

When they arrive at the hospital, they learn that Arthur regained consciousness on the way there. He has a concussion, a broken arm, two cracked ribs and a lot of bruising everywhere, but thankfully nothing life threatening. The relief almost brings Merlin down right there and then, but Gwaine manoeuvres him into the nearest chair before that can happen.

When they’re finally allowed to visit Arthur in his room, Merlin hurries to Arthur’s side, takes his hand and presses a kiss to his brow. He caresses Arthur’s cheek, smiling through tears when Arthur leans into the touch.

He’s barely awake, heavily medicated, but there’s a hint of awareness in his gaze, his lips moving, trying to form a word.

A quiet “Merlin” slips out on the third try.

“Yeah, I’m here,” Merlin says, fresh wave of tears sliding down his face. “I’m here.”

 

*

 

_**now** _

Gwaine’s voice repeating “he’s okay” penetrates the white noise of his panic and he forces himself to let go of him, turns back towards the landing area. Arthur is beaming with happiness, the numbers for his jump setting a new world record. Merlin smiles back, his whole body trembling as fear leaves his limbs, giving way to relief and joy. He makes himself move towards Arthur as he leaves the landing zone, hugs him tight and doesn’t let go for a long time.

 

*

 

After the medal ceremony and an hour spent at a party, they leave for their room. Merlin lets Arthur shower first, then spends a very long time soaking the warmth of the water when it’s his turn.

He leaves the bathroom, his limbs pleasantly relaxed, most of the tightness caused by the stress of the day gone. Arthur turns towards him, the gold medal in his hand. He steps closer and mimics the medal ceremony, only now it’s Merlin who gets to wear the medal.

“I know it’s been hard for you ever since the accident. I’ve seen the footage of my fall. It definitely looks much scarier than it felt,” Arthur says, brings their bodies together, his hands resting on Merlin’s hips. “Thank you for always being there for me. Thank you for not trying to make me stop competing.”

“Thank you for not hurting yourself or dying,” Merlin say with a small shaky laugh.

Arthur grins and leans in for a kiss, gentle, unhurried, sweet. He walks them backwards, never breaking the kiss until his legs hit the edge of the bed and he surprises Merlin by grabbing him tighter and tumbling him into the sheets. 

By the time Arthur is done with him, there isn’t a single unrelaxed spot left on Merlin’s body.


End file.
